


鬼迷心窍&OBSESSED

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	鬼迷心窍&OBSESSED

鬼迷心窍

“我想回家。”李东海把吃完的冰淇淋盒子扔进垃圾桶里，扭头冲身后的李赫宰说话，“我有点，有点想回家，家里的绿植还没浇水。”没来由的紧张情绪弄得他有些结巴。

“急什么，不会死的，就算死了再买就是了，我家不好玩吗？不是你先来找我的吗”李赫宰笑眯眯的按着李东海的肩膀，让他重新坐回沙发上。

“我都三天没回家了，也没出门，我想我应该走了。”

“走？你要去哪里？”李赫宰跪在李东海身边，把他按在沙发扶手上。

“我...我要回家。”

“这里就是你的家哦。”

李东海躺在李赫宰卧室的床上回想起两天前他告诉李赫宰他要回家时的情景。当时他死都想不到李赫宰会把他关在家里。两天前，他答应李赫宰再留宿一晚，一觉醒来，他发现自己被反锁在了卧室里。门锁的钥匙孔朝着卧室里面，李赫宰趁他睡着的时候，将门锁反了过来。最糟糕的是，他被上了脚镣，脚镣的另一端和床脚连在一起，他能活动的范围刚好就到门口。

“为什么要把我关在你家？”李东海坐在床上吃炒年糕，质问和他一起盘腿坐在床上吃炒年糕的李赫宰。

“因为你说你想走。”李赫宰喝了一口大酱汤，从兜里掏出手帕，“擦擦嘴。”李东海配合的放下筷子让李赫宰给他擦掉嘴边的汤汁。

“直接和我说不想我走不行吗，还把我和床拷在一起，我这几天都没法榨果汁，也没办法去厨房做饭，只能天天和你一起吃外卖，外卖多不健康啊。”李东海嫌弃的用筷子夹起一根炒年糕提到李赫宰眼前晃了晃，又扔回碗里。“我不想吃炒年糕。”李东海抢在李赫宰开口前又加了一句，“更不想吃拉面。”

李赫宰望着桌上的残骸想了一会儿，“那这样吧，我明天去买个电磁炉，你就在卧室做饭怎么样？”

“你是不是有病？做饭味道多大啊，晚上睡觉怎么办？”

“试试吧，可以在阳台上做饭，这样味道就不会留在屋里了。”李赫宰跃跃欲试。

“你这个神经病。”李东海无力吐槽，摸着吃的鼓起来的肚子，倒在床上闭目养神。

“你看，这样真的可以。”李赫宰搬了个小凳子坐在阳台上，双手抱着膝盖看李东海用锅铲翻炒鱿鱼须，“我真的是个天才。”

“我懒得和你这个神经病说话。”李东海将鱿鱼须舀出锅装进盘子里，“快点端进去，我觉得好丢人。”

“没事，没人看到。”李赫宰美滋滋的捧着炒鱿鱼须脚步虚浮走进卧室。

李东海放下锅铲，长叹一口气，跟着李赫宰进了卧室。

“我明天想吃部队锅。”

“你想我们两个上娱乐八卦头条还是社会新闻头条？中年偶像组合成员在阳台对坐吃部队锅，其中一名成员还带着脚镣？”

“那明天吃什么？”李赫宰嘴里嚼着鱿鱼须，看向李东海。

“简单点，紫菜包饭，还不用去阳台。”

李赫宰含着筷子，有些可怜的说:“真的不能吃部队锅吗？”

“能啊。”李东海咬断嘴里的脆萝卜，笑的特别灿烂。“除非你给我把脚镣取了，我们去客厅吃。”

“那还是吃紫菜包饭吧。”李赫宰垂头丧气的把碗里最后一口米饭扒进嘴里，作出最后的让步。

“我真的受够了这个脚镣，你看，把我后脚跟给磨的都破皮了，刚刚洗澡的时候没痛死我。还有，我都快一个星期没换裤子了！也没穿内裤！你是变态吗，李赫宰！”李东海用浴巾擦着头发，越想越气，将手里的浴巾扔向站在浴室门口准备去洗澡的李赫宰身上。

“那要不，改成穿睡裙，行吗？”李赫宰接过浴巾，挠着头站在原地有些尴尬的给李东海提建议。

“你在我心里面已经死了，滚。”

“那你说怎么办吧。”

“你就不能给我取了吗？”

“除了这个。”李赫宰语气突然变得冷酷，“我永远都不会放手。”他拿着浴巾进了浴室，留下李东海一个人蜷缩在床上。

李东海是被痛醒的，他感觉到自己的脚被人捏在手里，用酒精一类的东西涂在脚后跟伤口上。他反应剧烈的踢了踢那个人，想要拿回自己身体的主动权。

“别动，我在给你上药。”李赫宰的大手按住李东海的脚踝让他动弹不得。

李东海睁开眼，看见李赫宰坐在他身边，把他受伤的脚放在自己的腿上，用纱布把伤口包了起来。

“这样应该就不会磨破了。”李赫宰提着脚镣转了一圈，给李东海演示了一下。“舒服吗，东海。”

李东海还没说话，李赫宰又自言自语起来。“我给你换了睡裙，现在就不用担心不能换裤子了。”

李东海惊恐的低头，胸前繁复的花边和蕾丝几乎就要挡住他的视线，胯下凉凉的，这确实是一条长袖睡裙。

“你他妈神经病啊，李赫宰，我不是说了我不穿裙子吗？”李东海怒吼，抓起枕头往李赫宰身上砸。李赫宰慌不择路的逃下床，李东海也跟着跑下床。两个三十多岁的男人在卧室里你追我赶，其中一个还穿着法国宫廷洛可可样式的睡裙。

“东海，你冷静一点，不穿就不穿，别生气，我们现在就把裙子脱了，换睡衣。”李赫宰双手颤抖着举过头顶，讨好的赔笑。

“裤子呢！我他妈怎么穿裤子！你又不给我打开脚镣。”

“那要不，你睡着了，我给你换？反正我们两个谁没看过谁裸体啊，我连裙子都给你换了。”李赫宰站在床边，暧昧的冲李东海眨眨眼。“挺健康的。”

“李赫宰，今天你不仅在我心里面死了，我还要让你在我眼前也死了。”李东海跳上床扑向李赫宰，咬牙切齿的要同归于尽。

“好啦，别生气啦，裙子而已嘛，你看我还不是在机场扮过梦露。只有我一个人知道你穿睡裙什么样，别人永远都没机会看。”李赫宰仰躺在地上，怀里抱着刚刚扑过来的李东海，亲昵的在他耳边蹭了蹭。“东海这样穿很可爱哦。”

“你脑子是不是有问题？我这样一个肌肉男，穿裙子还可爱？你没看见我的胸肌吗？”

“有胸不是更好？我就喜欢胸大的。”

“李赫宰，你死定了。”李东海在李赫宰怀里胡乱挣扎，想要逃出李赫宰的牢笼。

“我不是说了别动吗？”严厉的语气让李东海惊讶到一时忘记了挣扎。

“东海，以后说了别动就不能乱动哦，不然我会生气的。”李赫宰叹息着把修长白皙的手指插进李东海乌黑蓬松的头发里，按摩着他头上的穴位。“其实我还是更喜欢和我打打闹闹活泼的东海，但是没有办法哦，为了得到就要牺牲。东海，别动。”

李东海的表情突然凝固，眼神开始变得迷茫，脸上的肌肉线条渐渐趋于平和，然后他笑的甜蜜蜜的在李赫宰怀里蹭了蹭。“赫宰啊~”

“这一切都怪东海你自己，谁让你那么招人喜欢，前辈后辈，同龄人，好像大家都喜欢和东海呆在一起。你说你当时要是离那个后辈远一点，我是不是就不会这样了呢？”李赫宰把脸埋进李东海的头发里，闷闷的笑起来。

李东海还是一副天真烂漫的样子躺在李赫宰怀里，舒服的像一只被人挠着下巴捏着头皮的猫咪。

“东海，该起床喝果汁了。”李赫宰手里拿着果汁，一边摇醒李东海，“快起来喝果汁。”

李东海费力的睁开眼睛，双眼无神的看向李赫宰。脑袋顿顿的，昨天晚上好像发生了什么，但是他却一点印象都没有。

“我昨天晚上睡着了吗？我为什么什么也不记得了？”

“你昨天不是扑过来打我吗，和我闹了一会儿就睡着了，还是我把你抱上床的。”笑眯眯的把果汁递到李东海面前，动作有些不容拒绝，“快把你最爱的营养果汁喝了。”

“我能不喝吗？我早就想问你了，你是没去皮还是没洗干净，你给我的果汁喝起来怪怪的。”

“没有吧。”李赫宰无辜的皱了皱鼻子，当着李东海的面喝了一口果汁，“我觉得还行啊，是因为糖放的比较多吗？你知道的嘛，我就喜欢喝甜的，来，快把它喝了。”

“是吗？”李东海怀疑的接过果汁，仰头一饮而尽，他试过反抗不喝果汁，结果李赫宰缠了他一天，说什么是自己早起亲手给他现榨的，必须喝，不然他会好伤心。

李赫宰给李东海擦掉嘴边的果汁，拿过空杯，抬脚准备去厨房洗杯子。

“我想去看电影，今天。”李东海坐在床边，摇晃着腿，脚镣发出清脆的金属撞击声。“我一定要去看这个电影，我上个月就想去看了。”

“随便你，反正我是不会帮你取脚镣的。”

李东海无所谓的摇摇头，似乎一点都不在意。

中午吃了饭，李赫要出门，他告诉李东海他要回妈妈那里拿点东西。

李东海躺在床上，从被子里伸出手冲李赫宰挥手说了声再见，就又埋进被子里开始睡觉。

“你生闷气也没用，我是不会帮你取脚镣，让你去看电影的，晚上想吃什么，我买回来。”

“滚。”

李赫宰点点头，开门离开。

李东海掀开被子，赤脚走到窗前拉开窗帘，推开玻璃落地窗，站在阳台上向下看。不算温柔的秋风吹的睡裙鼓起来，李李东海用手压住飞起来的裙摆，有点像梦露。他看见李赫宰的车驶出了街的尽头，他站了一会儿，然后转身，慢吞吞走回卧室。

李东海站在床柱前发愣。脚镣的另一端就在这个床柱上，就是这个该死的床柱让他被李赫宰困在卧室里不能出门。现在李赫宰不在家。

李东海撩起睡裙的袖子，半蹲在地上，双手握住床沿，站起身用力将铁艺床搬离地面，伸出右脚将脚镣从床柱上踢下来，松开手，笨重的铁床落在地毯上，发出“咚”的一声。李东海自由了。

把睡裙脱下扔在床上，换上李赫宰衣柜里的运动套装，再把脚镣从裤腿里面拿出来缠在腰间，穿好风衣外套，戴上帽子。

电影票是前天用手机买的，李东海捧着爆米花坐在电影院的座椅上。奇怪，这个电影明明是他期待了好久，特别想看的电影，现在一点都看不进去。能够自由活动的左脚，不太适应的紧贴在扶手边。重获自由并没有想象中的开心，反而有点害怕。是不是脚镣的另一端离开了床柱，他就会像脱线的风筝永远都回不去李赫宰身边了？李东海焦虑的抓起一大把爆米花往嘴里塞，咀嚼声引起周围观众的不满。

“小声点，嘴别乱动。”

别，动。

脑海里猛的浮现出昨晚他躺在李赫宰怀里，缠着他要接吻的画面。李东海惊得打翻了怀里的爆米花，不顾其它人的指责，捂紧帽子飞快走出电影院。

回去吗？回？家？吗？

李东海穿着睡裙，晃荡着腿坐在床边，脚镣发出清脆的金属撞击声。

“密码正确，欢迎回家。”

叮叮当的撞击声突然消失，不过很快又响了起来。

“东海，我们今晚上吃海鲜参鸡汤好吗？妈妈给你做的。”李赫宰笑的一脸傻气，轻轻晃着手里的保温桶。

李东海点点头，冲李赫宰张开手臂，瘪着嘴，“你为什么这么晚才回来？我有点害怕。”

李赫宰笑的更灿烂了，放下手上提着的东西，快步上前，把李东海紧紧抱进怀里。“东海，我们以后永远都不会分开了 。”

中年偶像组合的假期算不上长，刚休息了一个月就又要回归。离开脚镣的束缚对李东海来说是一个难题。

“我该怎么办呀，我不想离开你。”李东海坐在地上，也不知道在对着谁说话 “我没有你可怎么办呀，说好要永远在一起的。”悲伤的情绪一下将他淹没，本来就多愁善感泪腺发达，这下眼泪更是止不住，伤伤心心的往下掉，很快就把裙子胸前的布料浸湿了，胸肌若隐若现，别有一番韵味。

李赫宰走下床，蹲在李东海面前，掏出钥匙把脚镣打开。“东海，我打开了哦。”

“不要不要不要，我不要！”李东海扑进李赫宰怀里，“我不想和你分开。”

李赫宰安抚的捏着李东海的后颈，“我们换一个脚镣，不要这个了。”从口袋里掏出脚链，仔仔细细缠在李东海的脚踝上，慎重的扣上金属扣，捏着脚踝欣赏了一阵。

“东海，能帮我戴一下这个手链吗？你的脚镣的另一端就在我的手上哦。”

李东海吸着鼻子，迫不及待的给李赫宰戴上手链。

“我们现在也是永远在一起吗。”

“嗯，你永远都在我掌心里。”

李赫宰吻上李东海的嘴唇，白皙修长的手指插进李东海乌黑蓬松的头发里，按摩着他的穴位。“东海，别动哦。”

OBSESSED

从多久开始妄想把李东海永远留在自己身边呢？好像是从东海连续一段时间给他榨果汁开始。

疯狂的计划需要一些疯狂的手段。李赫宰在网上匿名托人买了脚镣，还有一些违禁药，剩下的就是一个实施计划的契机。

把药下进果汁里，哄骗李东海喝下去，刚开始，药效还不是很见效，直到那次他像往常那样催眠了李东海，李东海缠着他索吻了一晚上。他知道，自己离成功不远了。

该死的！他没想到李东海会背着他买了电影票，李赫宰打开李东海的手机，脸色不愉的看着躺在他身边熟睡的李东海。不过这也是一个检验的机会，他一直都不是一个会被情绪战胜理智的人，就算是在“绑架”李东海这件事上，他也是深思熟虑了好久。于是他干脆将计就计故意告诉李东海他要回妈妈那里。

李赫宰坐在车里，手机屏幕上在实时直播李东海搬床取脚镣换衣服。监控器是早就装好的，不过到今天为止还是第一次使用。李赫宰顺着李东海换衣服的动作，视线从下往上来回欣赏李东海称的上是健美的身材，虽然嘴上说不喜欢李东海健身，不喜欢他的大块肌肉，不过他确实喜欢胸大的。

李赫宰戴着鸭舌帽坐在李东海后面，这部电影确实很火，整个电影院座无虚席。他冷眼观察李东海的一举一动，他想知道自己的计划是否成功。“小声点，嘴别乱动。”就算是故意压低了嗓音，李赫宰也不能百分之百肯定李东海不会发现他，有点冒险。

李东海没发现他，但却打翻了爆米花，落荒而逃的跑出了电影院。李赫宰压低帽子远远看见李东海神色慌张在街边拦了一辆出租车。他会选择去哪里呢？慢条斯理的拿出手机，地图上的小红点正朝着李赫宰心里想的方向移动。希望他的东海不会让他失望。

摁灭手机屏幕，李赫宰饶有兴致的买了一杯冰美式，他一点都喝不惯这种苦味饮品，不过东海倒是很喜欢喝。李赫宰小小吸了一口，啧，他还是一点都不喜欢。不过，下次可以试试喂东海喝，只准他从自己嘴里喝。即将实现的幻想，让紧张情绪消散不少。

“喂？妈妈，我想喝你煮的参鸡汤了，我现在过来拿行吗？”结果还是要留点悬念，成功才显得来之不易。李赫宰哼着歌，心情似乎挺好的开车去妈妈家。

“你为什么这么晚才回来，我有点害怕。”

“我们以后永远都不会分开了。”

东海说要回家收拾收拾行李，李赫宰只好陪他坐电梯回家。“赫宰，你帮我整理一下卧室，抽屉里也要检查一下又没有什么必需品，我去衣帽间拿衣服。”

李赫宰实在不太理解李东海一定要回家收拾东西的举动。有什么好收拾的呢，退伍以后，李东海基本上天天都往他家跑，就没在自己家正经呆过几天。漫不经心打开床头柜的抽屉，李赫宰也不指望能发现什么小秘密。

一包熟悉的粉末静静地躺在抽屉里，李赫宰吃惊的拿出那包白色粉末，倒出一点在手心，闻了闻，和自己买的药是一样的味道。东海为什么会有？

自己是什么时候控制不了自己的情绪的？好像是东海连续一段时间给自己榨营养果汁开始。

“赫宰，你终于发现了吗？”李东海走进卧室，笑的一脸天真烂漫。

“你还记得4041015吗？

那是帮李赫宰买脚镣和违禁药的网友的网名。

“那是我哦，我不是早就告诉过你吗？你的一切我都必须知道。”

李东海从李赫宰身后环抱住李赫宰，在他背上轻轻蹭了蹭，“我们以后永远都不会分开了哦，我的赫宰。”


End file.
